The Second Use of Chocolate
by Kumori-hime
Summary: Lucius and Raven celebrate their five years' anniversary. Extremely mature! [Hardcore] yaoi don't like, don't read. LuciusRaven


_**The Second Use of Chocolate**_

Lucius was bored. He had been sitting on the porch for about an hour. At first he had watched Raven work out. It was interesting at first, for sure. Raven had muscles, and he never wore his shirt when he was training. Yes, it was definitely interesting. But after a few hours, even the best sights can get boring. He sighed. He needed to go to the market to get new books, but the market would be closed by now. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon. They had already eaten.

It was definitely a good life. The war was over, and he and Raven had found a beautiful little house in the country, far enough from town that no one bothered them, but close enough that they could walk to town for food and other needed items. Though neither of them wanted the peaceful times to end, nor did they think it would happen, both still trained. It would be fatal to be unprepared for an attack, and there could still be underground rebels.

Somehow, their relationship had changed a lot, over the years. First, it had been a simple master/servant thing. Lucius had served Raven, not as an equal, but not as shy as a servant in a formal place would be. There was always the understanding that they could stop, but didn't want to.

Later, they had become friends. Lucius could even go so far as to say that he was Raven's most trusted friend. Lucius often still performed some chores that perhaps should have been Raven's, but only out of habit.

Near the end of the war, a third side had started in their close relationship. Lucius had realized something. He didn't think of Raven as just a friend. He was more than that. Lucius loved him. That had been difficult. As much as he loved the mercenary, he couldn't bring himself to tell the other. What if raven hated him for the unbidden feelings? What if the others found out? What if he was rejected? What if…? What if…?

In the end, it had been Raven who had broken the silence, asking him what he was worrying about. All his feelings, as well as all his tears came out that night. That night had been his first kiss.

Their relationship developed slowly, neither of them seeing the need to rush themselves. By the time Lucius lost his virginity, the war was over.

"Hey, Lucius." Raven was standing in front of him, still shirtless. "What're you thinking about?"

"Us." I reply, smiling. The sunset has a happy but nostalgic feel, today. "So much has changed since way back then." Both of us know that I mean the war, and neither of us want nor need to mention it. He kissed me, a sweet kiss, and we go inside. I go into the kitchen, coming out with a bar or dark chocolate. Though Raven prefers milk, I still think that the only taste better than dark chocolate is him. If only he would eat it more often.

I go into the living room, where my lover is sitting. I sit beside him, leaning on his shoulder as I eat my chocolate. It's really good, and I'm savoring every bite.

I watch my white lover eat the chocolate. I'm not sure if he knows or not, but the way he eats it… Is a real turn-on. He licks and sucks, refusing to take real bits. 'Savoring' it, as he says. I'm not sure if he really has pure intentions or not, with the chocolate.

He's looking into space, half-asleep. A tired blush graces his cheeks, and his eyes are half-closed. His fingers are covered in half-melted chocolate. I'm becoming increasingly more convinced that he does this on purpose. He starts licking his fingers. I decide to help. I take his hand in mine, and suck off the melted chocolate. I'm surprised to find that this is only half dark, not the terrible bitter stuff he would usually get. It's actually quite addicting.

The fine blush across his cheeks deepens as I suck on his fingers. My eyes rest on his. When I'm done, I draw my face closer to his, expecting to be met in a passionate kiss.

"Not tonight, my love." He says, to my dismay. I could swear he's torturing me. Getting me all riled up with the chocolate, then leaving me. I open my mouth to complain, but he just shakes his head. I sigh. Did I do something wrong today? I can't think of anything…

"Don't worry." He says, as if reading my mind. "You did nothing wrong. But I have something planned for tomorrow, and I know we both need sleep." I know he's right, but still. It wasn't nice of him to get me aroused like that and then just stop. I look at him with pleading eyes as he changes into a white nightgown. He watched me as a strip down to nothing and climb into bed with him, and chuckles.

"What was I doing to get you like that?" he asks, laughter still ringing in his voice and eyes.

"You don't really expect me to believe that the whole chocolate thing was an accident, do you?" I ask, glaring at him from the unfairness of it. He seems to think about it for a moment, then gets up on his hands and knees. I lie on my back, knowing what's coming.

His head lowers to my nether regions. I feel a gust of warm air blown onto me, and gasp at the sensation. He's always been a sadistic one… A wet tongue just barely touches me, taunting, teasing.

"Not tonight, Lucius…" I moan at him.

"You have to let me have my fun, too." He says, a lusty but graceful smile upon his face. He plays with me for a while longer, giving only the lightest touches. Finally, he swallows me. I moan, not expecting him to deep-throat me. His tongue plays with me, and soon, I'm coming into his mouth, moaning his name loudly. He swallows everything.

Somehow— though sheer willpower, most likely— he managed not to get too aroused, and soon, we're both asleep, him in my arms.

When I wake up, I crawl out of my red-haired lover's arms carefully, not wanting to wake him. I hum an old tune as I make breakfast. I know I'm turning out a practical feast, but he won't mind, He always does have a large appetite. I'm already excited for tonight.

Soon, a half-naked Raven stumbles out into the kitchen. I smile at him. "Good morning, Raven." I say, smiling at his still-asleep appearance.

"What's that smell?" he asks. "I could swear we're back in the palace on some holiday." I flush with pleasure at the compliment.

"I'm not nearly as good a cook as those of the palaces." I tell him. I doubt that he believes me, but it's the truth. His arms circle around my waste.

"Do you have anything plan for today?" he asks. "After all, it's been five years since our first night." I can hear in his voice that he's excited for tonight as well, and his breath in my ear sends a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"Of course." I tell him. "I'm going to market today, but alone." He seems surprised, and worried.

"Are you sure I—"

"I can take care of myself." I tell him. "I'm as much a veteran of war as you are." I sound slightly annoyed, but I'm touched by his worry. "I'll be fine." I bring the food out to the table, and we eat our breakfast. As soon as we're done, I leave for the market.

The openly kinky store makes me nervous. I've never been in a place like this, but I know what I need. As I browse the racks, I know I'm bright red. I never even imagined some of these things! In the end, I buy a bit more than I intended to, but I don't mind. It's walking out of the disreputable store that I dislike the most.

I struggle to open the door. I figured that since I was there, I might as well get groceries, and the books I had wanted. Then I had stopped to chat with Sain and Kent, who live in town, and somehow, I walked home with I lot more that I had wanted.

"I'm home!" I call. Raven rushes out to grab my bags, and I smile. "Just put them in the kitchen." I tell him, smiling. I pick up the bag I had wanted, and my books and escape to the bedroom. I have quite a few preparations to make.

I am curious. Lucius has something planned, but I have no idea what it is. He took two bags with him, but nothing too interesting looking. I return to the living room and continue to work on my project; a new pendant for Lucius.

Soon, I can smell dinner coming up. The sun is nearing the horizon, though it will be half an hour before it sets.

I'm almost done… There! I smile. It's a beautiful pendant. The center piece is a medium sized pale blue stone, almost exactly the color of his eyes. A bright silver swirl, fine but strong, encases it, curving up to hook around a chain of the finest silver. I let it dangle from my finger, and it sparkles in the sunlight. I look out the window just in time to see the sun touch the horizon.

"Dinner." Lucius calls gently. I walk into the kitchen to be greeted by the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

Lucius is wearing a short frilly black skirt, too short to be decent, short enough that I would see quite a bit if he bent over, with an equally frilly white apron over top. Though he's not wearing a shirt, he is wearing something. It could be called a harness. It attaches to a velvet and lace collar around his neck. His hair is loose, not in the loosened ponytail he's recently taken to, and there's an adorable blush across his face. The dinner table had a red velvet table cloth, and two tall candles release a sexy scent, and the only light in the room. I smirk.

"I like the new outfit." I tell him, deepening his blush. He bends over to get something out of the oven, showing me a peek at the ribbon that serves as his undergarments. It's purple, matching his harness. He places a smallish dinner on the table, knowing that neither of us will be able to keep our hands off each other for too long.

I eat the food grudgingly. I don't want to eat when I could be doing other things. My pants feel tighter with each passing second. The way Lucius is eating doesn't help. At all.

After what feels like an eternity, we're finished our meal. He gets up, and walks over to me. Sooner than I can get up, he's in my lap, straddling me. Before I know what's what, we're kissing passionately. I let my hands wander over him, eliciting gasps from the pale monk. He is completely submissive, following everything I do. However, when my hands start to reach their destination, he gets up, looking at me with lust-filled eyes, and beckons me to follow him to the bedroom. I follow willingly.

The bedroom is a sight to behold. Our good red silk sheets grace the bed, and there are candles on the bedside table, as well as some other things. I look closer.

My eyes widen, and I blink. Chocolate handcuffs? Fuzzy ropes? ("Guaranteed not to leave marks, or your money back!") Flavored lube? I look at Lucius. I can see that his face it bright red, even though he seems more interested in his feet than anything.

"I never knew you were interested in this sort of thing." I told him. His blush extends right to the tips of his ears, and a good way down his neck.

I walk towards him. Embarrassed, be backs up. I push him down onto the bed, falling on top of him. Who knew?

_**And… we'll end here for now. grins evilly Don't worry, there'll be more. Later. Reviews make me write faster! .**_

_**runs away to avoid being killed**_


End file.
